Madness
by ltifal
Summary: Even he had that desire, so can you stop it!


**ltifal: Hola! Been a while, I'm excited, the holiday is coming soon and I'm looking forward for my Tokyo journey XD. This is the first time ever my trip to Japan. Anyone has something to share? Anyway back to the fic. This is just a little drabble for my favorite couple. It's been a while since I write something with BxB in it :D**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is always and forever belongs to Kurumada Sensei.**

**Warning: shounen ai, turn back if you are not comfortable with it.**

_Madness_

This was so unfair, darn darn darn! Camus glared slightly. What did he do to receive torture like this? That was unfair, unfair at all! _Lick._ Grrr… the book on his hand was still on that same page, he was also still reading on those same sentences! _Lick._ Augh! He threw another dagger look onto his side. Could he just let him concentrate on his book? Or… maybe he was the one who had that stupid dirty thought? _Lick._

"Milo…" He gave another fiery look upon him.

"Hm?"

"Can you just go back to your temple?" _Lick._

"Camus dear, if I have to remind you, you are in my room." The blue hair saint grinned mischievously as he trailed his own lip with his red tongue savoring the sweet that definitely made the other lad uncomfortable. Oh, the blue hair saint knew what made the other lad reacting like that but no, he didn't really want to stop.

"…" Another glare as the emerald hair saint restrained himself from launching toward the said boy. All he wanted was reading the new book quietly but that creature beside him… _Lick_. He twitched slightly as Milo began to put it back into his mouth and sucking.

"I…" He paused; he was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "I better go back." the Aquarius saint was ready to stand but a hand stopped him.

"Another reminder, Camus dear." His mouth formed into a Cheshire cat smile. "Your room and library were under construction due to the fight between Aphro and Death." Oh, yeah that… the blue eyes water bearer closed his eyes and sighed as he was remembering the unfortunate event happen when the Cancer cloth bearer decided to prank Aphrodite and turned out to be a very bad idea as he was chased out by the rose grower and ended up fighting in surprise, surprise… his temple… he groaned. _Lick._

"All right then." He gritted his teeth. "Can you at least stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?" Milo asked innocently, his eyes gazed at him seductively, tongue still trailing the purple cold sweet on his hand then slowly he sucked the tip, his mouth went down further toward the end. As slow as he could he moved up again to the tip savoring. The act definitely made Camus crazier as his face slowly flush.

"Argh! Can you just stop that?" The Aquarius was beginning to imagine something that should _not_ be entering his mind.

"Oh, why's that?" Milo grinned even wider as he yet gave it another lick. He purposely trailed the surface with his red tongue from the back to the tip and back again. "This is very good. Don't you want one too?"

"That's it!" He yelled with extra extra strain to control his body, his heart was beating faster as he stood up and ready to walked out.

"Where do you think you are going?" The older lad asked with a smirk, oh how he loved to just poke his desire one after another; well, who knew the iceberg had passion like that?

"To the living room!" He huffed as he took his book and walked away but after two steps, a sentence came from Milo stopped him.

"You do remember that my scorpions were enjoying their afternoon walk right now?" Camus could only draw his long sigh before he was turning back and stepping toward the bed. This time though he was not glaring but instead blushed lightly. His hand dropped the book to the ground before he unexpectedly tackled the blue head.

Milo could only grin more as he lay down on his bed with flushing Camus on top. The younger lad gazed at him with lush clearly written on his eyes before he moved down to ravish the red lips in front of him. He could still taste the sweet and stickiness lingering on his lips but he wouldn't complain.

Beside the bed on the floor the grape flavor Popsicle was left melting…

_Owari_

**Note: care to review? **


End file.
